kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Level X
, also known as Level 10, which can be doubled to , also known as Level 20, in the case of Mighty Brothers XX, is an upgrade form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is accessed through the use of a Level X Rider Gashat. Level X forms are far superior to the previous forms of the original 10 Gashats. It is also the first Level since Level 1 that can be taken directly from civilian form, though Level 2 is later seen to be attainable by opening the Driver cover early to skip Level 1. The name can also be used to describe . As revealed by Kuroto, Level X's actual power is designated "unknown", meaning the power state of these forms can be implied to be either more powerful than any other Levels or still the lowest. Dangerous Zombie's Level X power can be increased by its user taking hits to "die" and revive, eventually causing a massive burst of energy upon one of Kuroto's transformations. Level X (10) can be accessed by Ex-Aid by inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gamer Driver while the cover is closed (taking up both slots at once), and then opening the cover once. Ex-Aid's Level X (10) form can also trigger finishing moves in this same manner, though how the equipment distinguishes the two commands is unclear. In the case of Genm, he inserts the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into the Buggle Driver and then presses the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Poppy does the same, using the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat and Buggle Driver II. Through use of the Level X Dangerous Zombie and Level 0 Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashats in the Gamer Driver, a combined Level X-0 is uniquely accessed by Kamen Rider Genm. Users KREA-Genmlx.png|Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X KREA-Poppylx.png|Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (Red Eyes) KREA-Poppylxv2.png|Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (Blue Eyes) LAZER X.png|Kamen Rider Lazer Level X - Bugsters= *Motors Bugster (Ex-Aid Episode 24) *Salty Bugster (Ex-Aid Episode 25, 26) KREA-Motors Bugsterl5.png|Motors Bugster Level 20 KREA-Salty_Bugsterl3.png|Salty Bugster Level 10 }} Notes *In the Ganbarizing game, Genm has his own unique phrase when using Level X, usually a "leveled up" version of his Level 2 phrase: ,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iRT_kQw2CE though he's never actually said this in the series proper so far. By contrast, Ex-Aid treats his Level X transformation like his Level 1's, merely saying his normal: . **However, Ex-Aid modifies his Level 2 phrase when accessing Level XX or changing from a different form to Level X: . In addition, he waves each arm in a circle five times to represent ten. **Despite not mentioned, Lazer's rarely Level X phrase when he uses Buggle Driver II to transform is *Unlike other Levels for the most part, Level X forms include highly variable designs, such as a chibi, a design like a broken Level 2 Rider, and designs with no Rider Gauge. **While their design aesthetics are atypical of prior-Level forms, a constant is that their armor's appearance is similar to Level 2, with minor or significant design modifications **While Genm's usage of Dangerous Zombie in the Buggle Driver still displayed a Rider Gauge, Poppy's usage of the upgraded Driver produced armor that showed no signs of a Rider Gauge. *In the show itself, only Kamen Riders Ex-Aid, Genm, and Poppy can access Level X. Lazer will access Level X in Another Ending: Genm vs. Lazer. **For the human Level X Riders, the data that brought forth the creation of their Level X Gashats are both medically related, for Dangerous Zombie and for Mighty Brothers XX. ***Poppy's case is similar, as she obtained her Tokimeki Crisis Gashat and Buggle Driver II while being under Lovelica's influence and with her original memories suppressed, her Rider Form will be equivalent to . **Both of the first two Level X forms have (eyes of two different colors), another medical condition. ***Though in Genm's case, this is only due to half of his red visor being broken off. ***Although Poppy has both eyes of the same color, she has different color of eyes between her evil and good versions. **In addition, Genm and Ex-Aid used their own bodies to gather the final data for the completion of their respective Level X Gashats. *Although Level XX refers to Level 20, it also utilizes the fact that 20=10+10, as it turns out that each one of Ex-Aid's two Level XX bodies only has the power of Level 10, only giving the form Level 20's power between the two. **The designation of Level XX, in Ex-Aid's case, also comes from Mighty Brothers XX. *In addition to being the Roman numeral for 10, the "X" in "Level X" is also meant to mean the algebraic variable "x''", which can represent any number. *Mighty Brothers XX is the first game not designed by Genm Corp. or any game company in the Ex-Aid series. Instead, the protagonists and the game itself were both game ideas of Emu in which he had come up with during his childhood. *The Level X formed Riders are mostly the users of the Buggle Driver series, and most occasionally, the Bugsters after all Kamen Rider Chronicle primary components has been gathered. *All Level X Riders represent all Rider natures, Drivers, and transformations found in the series: **Protagonists and antagonists. **Bugsters and Humans. **Enemies and Allies, as well as defectors. **Gamer Driver, and both Buggle Driver generations used by all factions. **Open and Secretive of actual allegiance. **Forms that became accessed outside of the normal method (Genm's Level X-0 Zombie Action Gamer and Lazer's Level X Chambara Gamer). **Revived characters with either new base forms or alternate method of transformation. Appearances **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***Episode 3: Maze 3: Gorider Forever **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer" **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~'' }} See Also *Level 0 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 30 *Level 39 *Level 40 *Level 50 *Level 60 *Level 99 *Level X-0 *Level 100 *Level 1000000000 Category:Rider Forms